degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-3575890-20140722024320
I cannot believe that people are actually holding him accountable for Zoe's rape. And of course, nobody ever mentions that Winston was right there with him when they BOTH left Zoe unattended in the pool house. No, Miles must bear the full brunt of the blame. I will agree that he should NEVER have left her unattended in the pool house, but do you ever think about how many parties Miles has probably thrown? The number of times that nothing has ever happened when people have passed out in his pool house? Miles thought Zoe would be SAFE. Point-blank. It was naive of him to think, but he had nothing but the BEST intentions when he brought Zoe in there. He thought she would be a target if he just left her unconscious out in the open, which she very well would have been, so he put her somewhere to rest where he thought no one would hurt her. He put her in the pool house with the intent to prevent her from being hurt, so how DARE some of you say it's his fault she was raped. If you're going to throw such a terrible accusation his way, you best back it up. Just for a moment, think about what might have happened if Miles and Winston didn't put Zoe in the pool house, but simply left her passed out and unconscious out in the open for ANYONE to see. Do you really think that she would have been any better off? Do you seriously think that she wouldn't have been a target then? Remember how easy it was for Miles and Winston to pick Zoe's unconscious body up and carry her away from the party without anyone intervening or even giving them a second look? Yeah, think about that! There was nowhere that Miles and Winston could have left Zoe that would have assured her safety. Not while two rapists (and possibly more. Who knows) were at that party. If Miles and Winston hadn't carried her away and left her in the pool house, but rather just left her passed out for ANYONE to see, Luke and Neil would have still found her and taken advantage of her. Miles didn't do shit. The only thing they could have done that would have made a difference was stay with Zoe, but for fuck sake, they're drunk, immature fifteen year old teenage boys and there's a party raging. Do you really think their first instinct is to do anything other than go back out there and resume their hedonistic jovialities? Especially when people probably spend the night in the pool house on party nights all the time without anything terrible happening. Staying with Zoe would have been the logical thing to do, but logic wasn't exactly on Miles' side when he was piss drunk and depressed over his dad and Maya. It's pretty safe to surmise that his judgment probably wasn't the best in that point in time. Sue the kid for not thinking rationally with a head full of liquor and a broken heart. Good lord. Nobody thinks clearheadedly when they're drunk. And teenage boys don't think about things like a girl being raped in their pool house until it does happen. These are just kids, and kids aren't always the most mature, responsible people. Especially when there is alcohol involved.